1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated inductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inductor, a main passive element constituting an electronic circuit together with a resistor and a capacitor, is used in a component, or the like, removing noise or constituting an LC resonance circuit.
The inductor may be classified as one of various types thereof, such as a winding-type inductor or a thin-film type inductor, manufactured by winding a coil around, or printing a coil on, a ferrite core and forming electrodes at both ends thereof, and a laminated inductor manufactured by printing internal electrodes on magnetic materials or dielectric materials and then stacking the materials, or the like, according to a structure thereof.
Among these types of inductor, since the laminated inductor may have a size and a thickness decreased, as compared to the winding type inductor, and is advantageous for direct current (DC) resistance, it is widely used in a power supply circuit requiring miniaturization and high current.
Meanwhile, a power inductor using high current is required to have a low inductance change rate with respect to current and temperature. However, the winding type inductor according to the related art is defective in that an inductance change rate is high, according to an application of current.